


Games

by Icedcoffeeslut



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Classroom Confusion, Confessions, F/M, Falling For the Other Person, Falling In Love, Flirting, Games, Identity Issues, Leather Kink, Ripped Marinette, Rooftop Adventures, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Secret Identity, Superheroes, these dorks are so in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedcoffeeslut/pseuds/Icedcoffeeslut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She caught his gaze once more and smiled at the laugh dancing across his lips, “I propose this: on nights like tonight, when the streets are empty and there are no attacks, we use the extra time after patrols to play games.”</p><p>“And… what games might those be?” </p><p> </p><p>Ladybug and Chat Noir play games on the rooftops of Paris, but Marinette and Adrien find their school lives to be much more intriguing than usual.  When Ladybug is confused because she likes Chat and Adrien is confused because he's sprouting feelings for Marinette, who knows what will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rooftop Games

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, and with some more plot! hope you sinners enjoy some good old-fashioned flirting, but I couldn't help leave out Marinette's obvious leather kink. It's really not avoidable at this point

The whistling streaks of black and red may have been a shock to the people of Paris long ago, but the citizens of the city of love had grown accustomed to the constant pitter-patter of their superheroes at work in the darkness of the nights.   Some of these evenings were filled with action and brilliance, the miraculous duo ceaseless and unstoppable in their successions to defend the public.  Others, however, were simple and quiet, streets empty with only silent breezes to accompany Ladybug and Chat Noir.  Tonight was the latter.  

It wasn’t to say they weren’t grateful.  On the contrary, the pair had been caught up in attack after attack as of the last week, an akumazation nearly every day.  It was understandable that the team was on the lookout and very cautious in their patrols these days, but it appeared that the night would continue in silence, with only the spirals of the wind and the buzzing of the lights hung outside houses to follow them as they darted from alley to alley.  However, alleycats like Chat Noir were good at keeping the night full of sound.

“It truly is a meow-gnificent night, isn’t it, my purr-ecious?” he drawled to his beloved, “Nearly as en-cat-turing as you.”

Ladybug glanced toward her cat, his smirk drawn wide into a complete, wide grin, and his eyes boring into hers, brilliant and bright like always, but with a glimmer of ease about them tonight.  They could both sense the evening would be an uneventful one, and she knew Chat Noir was simply goading her along as always, hoping to egg some response from her.  She was trained for this, absolutely, with years of practice under her sleeve to assist her easy replies to his playful lines.

“I swear, kitten, you need to quit bugging me like this.”  She stole another look to her cat, and hid a pleased smile with a turn of the head when she viewed his immediate excitement at her continuation of his flirtations.  There was something about Chat that gave her ease, that allowed her to relax her shoulders and ditch the determined frown she wore--that is--when the akuma was finally dealt with.  Chat was bouncy, full of life and upbeat, and his never-ending interest in her was something she hated to admit she loved.  Perhaps she didn’t possess the same feelings with such a passion, but she did care for him.  In fact, she cared an alarmingly great deal, because she couldn’t imagine not finishing the majority of her days without his playful banters and snarky, adorable comments.  It was something, dare she say it,  _ endearing .   _ But she couldn’t really ever truly accept that.  No, not with Adrien constantly on the back-burner.  While her feelings for Adrien could never truly leave her, she had long since ceased any persistence toward the model.  She knew that if over the course of two years, he still hadn’t noticed her (or so she assumed) he wouldn’t do so any time soon.  But that didn’t mean those little butterflies ever left the pit of her stomach when she saw him (or smelled him, his cologne was to die for).  She simply learned how to control them, wrangled them in so that she could focus on other ambitions.  That ship (the Adrien ship, she and Alya called it) was interesting in that it never truly stayed at the port but didn’t exactly ever sail away either.  It was simply… anchored.  

But that didn’t mean she couldn’t have fun with her kitty.

“My Lady, your res-paw-nses are enticing, and I only purr-ay we continue to have more peaceful nights like this one,” Chat trapped her gaze once more and she was floored, perhaps by his words (but probably not, he was speaking in freaking puns) or perhaps by the look of his shaggy mess of hair, wild and free like his spirit and refusing to settle like his relentless but respectful pursuit for her.  She pursed her lips and cocked her head, taking him all in, broad shoulders and Cheshire smile.  

Her gaze flitted momentarily to the sky and its stars, then back to her leather-clad cat, and she pranced over gracefully to him, bopping him on the nose before replying with a smirk, “I sure hope we do, kitty, be-claws I do so enjoy my pun time with you.”

 

Okay, maybe she was getting distracted by the suit again.

But come on, it was  _ black leather.  _

In truth, there was always more.  She relished her time with her partner, always looking forward to their fist bumps and enjoying the comfort that settles between them instantaneously in battle.  Even outside of battle, they flow in a way she can’t comprehend, a way that two people could only ever hope to after years and years of communication and practice.  But for them it was easy, effortless.   _ He  _ was effortless, his presence and his conversation with her.  She loves his laughter, and she wants to hear more of it.

“Oh you do now, my Lady?” he purrs, his eyes crinkling, “Well that’s something I cherish hearing.  If only we had more time to spend together in our suits when we weren’t on duty, I would undoubtedly drown myself in time with you, bee-utiful.  But alas, cats can’t swim.”  He runs a hand through his already rustled hair and Ladybug’s stomach pulls into knots.  When did he become so intriguing to her?

“Well, my dear  _ Chaton _ , I can’t say every night will be as peaceful as tonight—“ but she is cut off by a swoop of his arm, and he touches her wrist gently, immediately pulling away so as to simply point to the sky and trace the stars.

“As peaceful as ever, my Lady.”

She blinks quickly and continues.  As Ladybug, she is confident beyond breakage, so she had better stay on track, “As I said.  And I agree that we should savor these nights.  What do you say to a little game, kitty?”

Well, if that didn’t emit a response.  Chat’s eyes perked mischievously and his smile morphed from a classic grin to a sassy smirk once more, one side pulling up and unable to release, “A game?  What does my Lady have in mind?  I must say, I’m rather surprised by this, especially coming from you, Ladybug.”  The use of her actual name showed that he was serious, that all flirting and joking aside, their work came first.

“Oh,  _ Chaton,  _ I’m very sure you know that the good of Paris is above any silly game we may play, and that patrols are patrols used to keep the city safe.  But that doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy ourselves on the quiet nights we suit up,” and with that she caught his gaze once more and smiled at the laugh dancing across his lips, “I propose this: on nights like tonight, when the streets are empty and there are no attacks, we use the extra time after patrols to play games.”

“And… what games might those be?” 

“I don’t know, we can choose based on the night or if we hear of any good ones.  Every quiet patrol night we can play different games.  How does that sound?”

“Oh my dear Bugaboo,” he crooned, “Any chance to spend extra time with you simply throws me over the moon and back.  Do you propose we begin tonight?”

She laughed at his eagerness and soft smile, recognizing the truth in his words, “Not tonight, Chat.  It’s already quite late.  We can start the next quiet night.  Who knows when that will be, I suppose, but it is something to look forward to.”

His grin widened once more, “Of course, my Lady.  With that, I’ll bid you goodnight.  We’d better keep up on our sleep with all of the akuma attacks currently.  Who knows, though, perhaps Hawkmoth has tuckered himself out for a few weeks?”

“What a dream that would be, “ Ladybug grimaced once, but put a smile back upon her face, “Goodnight, Chat.”  With those words, he silently picked up her covered hand and placed a small, gentle kiss upon it before holding her gaze and turning away to dart into the depths of the shadows.  She watched as the cat disappeared in an instant and she had to pull herself out of his stare that had lingered, ingrained in her mind.  Those green eyes held her every time, and she really needed to get a hold on herself before the distractions became repetitive.  It was a good thing she left behind her stutter the year before.

She would have to blame the damn leather suit.

 

~~~

 

Adrien stepped into class that Wednesday feeling better rested than he had in weeks.  With the most recent akuma attacks, the previous week was spent with exhausted or late nights either fighting or catching up on homework and lessons he missed due to his absences.  Plagg hadn’t exactly been helpful or supportive, especially since he blamed Adrien for staying up every  _ other  _ night scrolling through the Ladyblog until the early hours of the morning.  As hard as Adrien tried, however, he couldn’t feel guilty for his actions.  His lady sure was no eye sore.

He shook his head and walked to his seat, lost in thought.  Pulling out his physics book, he flipped to the chapter he had almost completed reading the night before.  That is, until he had to attend the patrol, and then he was so excited by his evening with Ladybug that he came home and spent two more hours saving pictures of the two of them (or even just her) taken by civilians onto his phone. 

Creepy was one word.  Enthused was another.

He glanced up at the clock, seeing that there were still approximately six minutes until class started.  He figured that if he read very quickly, he’d be able to get through the end of the chapter, if only partially understanding the text.  He was naturally gifted in physics, so he didn’t worry too much over it.  After he turned the fifth page, he heard the thud of a body hitting a desk and peered up to see his classmate stumble in the moment the bell rang.  Like she always did.  Marinette barely winced as she recovered from the slam of her hip upon Mme. Bustier’s desk and she quickly slid into her own seat next to Alya, right behind Adrien.  Upon first glance, it looked painful, but Adrien had seen the girl trip, slide, collide, and fall over nearly every chair, sidewalk, and table in Paris, sometimes even her own feet.  He simply smiled, content that he had managed to eventually,  _ eventually,  _ obtain a steady friendship with the girl over the last year.  She used to be so terribly shy, stuttering awfully upon every meeting between the two, and he truthfully hadn’’t know what to do.  Their friendship was originally messy, but one he was delighted to have finally developed.

 

At first, he had thought he simply smelled, and it had made him horribly self-conscious and terrified that she was disgusted by him.  The next day after gym, he had showered thoroughly, if quickly, and made sure to douse himself in his favorite cologne as he attempted speaking to her.  That didn’t help in the slightest.  In fact, that had ended up being even worse, after her eyes had widened and she had coughed, and he frowned as his eyes followed her, covering her quickly reddening cheeks and running to the girls’ lavatory.   Perhaps he had worn too much.  Or perhaps she didn’t love the smell.

The next time he had tried to converse with her, he dialed back on the cologne, but instead tried to bring her a pastry.  In retrospect, he realized she probably wouldn’t be impressed by any pastry he could give her, seeing as her parents ran the most well-known family-owned bakery in Paris, but nevertheless he attempted to find a common medium.  It wasn’t even as if he was trying to impress her, he was simply hoping to win her friendship.  This excursion ended poorly as well, as the girl once again blushed profusely and politely took the cupcake but couldn’t utter another syllable, taken aback by the kind gesture.  Alya swooped in to loop her Marinette’s arm with her own, and the two were gone before he could utter another word.  He was so confused as to what he’d done wrong.  Was she that surprised by his generosity?

It wasn’t as if Adrien needed every single classmate to be his friend.  He was more than content with the several close friends that he had, cherishing the experience of everyday interactions and daily banter.  He loved having Nino as a best friend, so supportive and trustworthy, helping him in every area from music to slang to girls.  He did have some trouble with girls, it seemed, but he couldn’t figure it out.  Originally, Chloe had seemed just fine, if not superbly genuine.  He was embarrassed to say he craved another person’s attention and simple presence upon arriving to public school and to begin, she was all he had.  He quickly discovered, however, her immensely repellent qualities and it didn’t take long for Adrien to politely decline her offers of lunch and “study sessions” (as he quickly understood what those meant).  It was, in fact, Marinette that first highlighted the difference between kindness and selfishness, and Adrien reveled in the shimmer in her blue eyes when she finally found her voice.  It had been the beginning of lunch hour, and Marinette had immediately stood up to Chloe after the blonde prep had dumped water on a girl’s head.  The girl had been wearing the same hairdo as Chloe, a simple ponytail, and Adrien couldn’t imagine her intentions at being so cruel, other than simply enjoying domination over others.  Marinette, being the selfless, humble, and sweet person Adrien saw her to be, had defied Chloe in front of the class, taken the girl to the restroom, and restyled her hair (into a much nicer style, if Adrien did say so). 

 

Since that day, Adrien had always admired Marinette, and he viewed her as a series of walls he constantly wished to break down, one by one, because she was so fascinating and exciting and such a  _ dork _ that he relished in her laughs.  The day she discovered his love of puns marked the crash of the first wall he’d worked so hard to shatter, and he wasn’t trying to be intrusive by any means.  He simply wanted to savor in their friendship, because Alya hadn’t been wrong when she told Nino there was no better friend than Marinette.  Watching her laugh at the discovery was like watching her guard crumble, and from that point on, the two had maintained a steady, more comfortable dynamic, even if she did squeak every now and again.

 

However, she was not his Lady.  

 

“Damn, Marinette, didn’t that hurt?” he heard Alya mutter to the girl as she slid into her seat and giggled, embarrassed she had caused another spectacle.  

 

“No,” she replied, and raised her eyebrow, “Come on, Alya, you know I can take much more than that.” With those words she smirked, and Adrien had to hide his own after imagining that the seemingly small girl thought she could handle the tasks he and his Lady took on.  He stole another glance toward her direction and then tilted his head, deep in thought.  It wasn’t to say, he pondered, that she wasn’t wiry, as he took in the firm skin over her biceps and her overall athletic form.  He abruptly turned away, not wanting to be caught staring. He heard her joke, “I’m ripped.”

 

“I won’t deny that, I’ve seen you lift freaking bags of flour like it’s nothing.  But you know who else is ripped?” she lowered her voice suddenly, and Adrien became even more interested in the harmless conversation he really didn’t need to be listening to, “Chat Noir.”

 

Perhaps it wasn’t completely harmless.

 

Marinette suddenly turned crimson and Adrien kept his head partially turned with his book in his hand so he could play off reading from the side while eyeing the two girls and staying within reach of hearing, “Oh my gosh, Alya…”

 

“Oh, not to say I’m not already smitten for my Ninee-Weenie,” and both Adrien and Marinette cringed at the disturbingly unnecessary pet name, as she leaned over to steal Nino’s hat from his head, flirtatiously testing him to see his reaction, “I’m just pointing out the facts.  And the fact is, that boy is  _ smoking _ .”

 

Nino spun around and swiped for his hat, reclaiming it and setting it back onto his head, but not without pecking her cheek first, “Babe, don’t make me jealous now.”

 

“You know I love you, nerd.  I’m just trying to get a response out of Marinette.”

 

Suddenly Adrien was very intrigued to hear what his two best female friends thought of his feline alter ego.  He turned around fully after Nino and the two boys peered toward Marinette, who nearly seized up when she discovered that three sets of eyes were on her.  And her opinion of Chat Noir.

 

“I--uh--I mean he’s definitely good-looking.  Like he’s not  _ bad _ -looking, he’s just--you can’t even see his whole face! But I mean, what you can see isn’t bad.  Like, the leather suit helps.”

 

All of their faces looked shocked for a moment and she covered her mouth immediately after she heard what words she had uttered, but it was too late.  Alya was already bouncing.

 

“Oh my  _ gosh _ , Marinette you have a thing for his  _ leather suit.  _  This is too good!” she laughed and turned to the boys, “Who knew our little Marinette was so kinky?”

 

With those words Marinette, completely mortified, put her face in her hands and groaned, while Nino laughed and Adrien struggled to keep away both a blush and an outburst of laughter.   _ Holy crap, is the suit that revealing?   _ Well, now that he looked back, it definitely wasn’t modest.

 

“We are done with this conversation,” Marinette nearly squeaked, and class began to file into place while Alya continued goading Marinette for more insight on Chat Noir and how hot each really thought he was.  Marinette played along with Alya’s game, but didn’t say any more of her own words, simply agreeing with the girl’s statements.

  
Adrien, sufficiently amused but also thought-provoked, turned toward the front of the room as his mind flitted elsewhere.  He suddenly grinned as he recalled the conversation between himself and Ladybug the previous night, flirty and punny and everything he loved their partnership being.  His grinned then widened as he thought of a very different type of game he might be playing tonight.


	2. Would You Rather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug introduces Chat Noir to the game "would you rather" and these little babies seriously don't know when to stop flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 2 ft. our favorite couple both in love and confused as hell. And don't we all love to see Adrien pleasantly surprised by sassy Marinette? At this point you're going to have to expect excessive flirting and kinkiness so please don't be shocked by the subtle sin, it's inevitable at this point

The evening was loud and engaged, but tonight the streets were not filled with crime. Ladybug paced across the rooftop, gazing down at the bustling citizens beneath her, her eyes focused in place but her mind roaming.  There had proved to be another lack of akumas that day, and the impending normalcy that continued allowed Ladybug to believe the night would remain peaceful.  

 

She enjoyed the sight of the pedestrians strolling through the city.  Some were stumbling, drunk with the easiness of the darkness and the wine in their systems, or young and foolish, hands joined with their partners, naïve and in love.

 

Was she in love?  What  _ was  _ love? Had she ever truly been in love? Was it possible that she had been in love with Adrien before she had developed a friendship with the boy and realized that he was simply a meme-loving, haircut-hating dork who just happened to model and was forced to be involved in extracurriculars?  Did that make her like him more?  She couldn't tell, but she'd known that he was busy and she was irrational, that a friendship was far more manageable.  But did those feelings truly leave?

 

Would they ever truly go away?

 

She found it refreshing to clear her mind and glance back at the city’s cobblestone ground, reminding herself of the truth.  She knew where her heart lay, and while she adored her time building a foundation with Adrien, her heart was constantly being tugged away in another direction.  A leather direction.  As ridiculous as the feelings had originally seemed, she didn't try to stop the smile that played on her lips when Ladybug envisioned the claws wrapped around her heartstrings, holding her face with gentle care, his smirk growing ever wider when he felt her pulse quicken--

 

“Good evening, my Lady.”

 

He padded across the floor of the building’s roof in only several strides, his feet silent and quick but steady like a feline’s. He spotted the smile that laid upon her face and quirked his head, intrigued.

 

“Are you happy to see me, or were you happy before?”

 

“Both,” she replied, “I missed having someone to tease today. It was boring.”  She then recalled her very eventful morning and incredibly embarrassing class period, and tried to keep a straight face as she exaggerated, “But some time without your cheesy puns was nice.”

 

Chat pretended to look hurt, and touched her arm before he disappeared behind Ladybug, and she forced herself not to turn after him.  She would  _ not  _ be the victim of a cat and mouse game. She was Ladybug, and she knew she had all the luck here.  Hopefully it wouldn't run out.  

 

“That's too bad, my purr-ecious,” he said silkily, with humor and challenge glistening in his green eyes, “I must say, I thought you were warming up to my puns.”

 

And oh, how she was.  As Ladybug, her exterior was a composition of grace and strength, two things that Marinette generally lacked.  Recalling her stumble into class that morning, she channeled all of her superhero bravado and female intuition when she met the solid gaze and forced her pulse to remain slow.

 

“Maybe someday.  Who knows?  Maybe I’ll find out you’ve been using the same lines you use on me with another girl and you’ll expose yourself as the tomcat you really are.”  With those words, she winked and nudged his shoulder smoothly, sauntering casually over to the opposite side of the rooftop.

 

“Oh Ladybug, how you turn my brain to mush.  I would tell you the backup story, that no other girl could compare to you, but I’ll tell you the truth--that no one else really ap-purr-eciates the puns.”  Ladybug laughed, humor in her smile and diamonds in her bright blue irises, as she took in Chat Noir’s satirical tone.  Chat laughed along with her, but then cocked his head after another moment, “You know I couldn’t even try at another girl.  I wouldn’t want to.  Why should I when I’ve already met the perfect one?”

 

There he went again.  She could feel her chest clench as another wave of adoration for her cat swept over her and her heart squeezed in place.  She was becoming more familiar with this feeling, a level of affection that reached equality on both sides, given and returned.  However, she was unsure still whether or not she should really give in.  This was reality and the reality remained stoic, that life in Paris was still dangerous and that their jobs came first and their emotions somewhere later.  

 

But the night’s volume hadn’t raised.  It was another peaceful night and not even the wind was whistling loudly enough for any damage to be done.  So why not enjoy the evening?

 

“You know, Chat,” Ladybug said quietly, glancing over his confession with registered continuation, “tonight seems about as silent as last night.  I get the feeling that Hawkmoth is still pretty tuckered out, so unless we hear or see anything suspicious, what do you say we hop a few more roofs and then keep lookout at the usual spot for the rest of patrol?”

 

Chat Noir’s eyes lit up like Christmas lights as he drank in her words and cleared his throat, quite obviously attempting to regain his composure after hearing her voice.  He blinked rapidly and tried to respond, but his voice was small and husky when he finally replied.

 

“I mean, if you think there won’t be any akumas tonight, I guess that’s all right.  It’s chill.”

 

Ladybug put on another wide smirk, replying, “I’m glad,” before bouncing off of one foot and spiraling into the air to fling her yoyo upon the next building streets away.  She refused to look behind her, trusting that her kitten would be only seconds apart, and she was never wrong. Relishing the gust of wind that whipped across her cheeks as she swung low into a swoop, Ladybug closed her eyes and embraced the coolness of the night.  She felt herself lift higher, and hundreds of yards later, she was hurdling toward the tall building. As she landed languidly onto the corner of the rooftop, she squinted only briefly before seeing the shine of black leather in the air, flying to meet her.  She loved that sight.  Even if she would never say it out loud.

 

It took a measly 22 minutes before the duo bounced back to their original spot upon the second highest peak in the city.  From the view, Ladybug and Chat Noir could look down upon every building-top in Paris as well as keep watch over the majority of the roads and interconnecting streets among the pavement.  It was both accessible and easy to accommodate, therefore the two had deemed it their official lookout.  And now their official hangout.

 

“Chat, have you ever played ‘Would You Rather’?”

 

Ladybug glanced slyly at her partner as she asked the supposedly innocent question and was triumphant in seeing that he already appeared flustered.  She loved seeing this reaction from him and knowing that it was her doing.

 

“Um--yeah, I’ve h-heard of it, but I haven’t ever played it.”

 

Ladybug glided over to the corner of the roof where Chat leaned, his back against the rail and his arms crossed, attempting to remain cool under the obvious heat of his face.  Once she reached him, she mimicked his stance, comfortably settling next to him with her arms folded as well, their elbows now touching.  She could feel the shiver that ran through Chat at the mere bump of her arm, and she struggled not to giggle out loud at her dominant position.  Yes, she had him wrapped around her finger like the string of her yoyo.

 

“It’s easy,” Ladybug continued, “You simply ask which of two things I’d rather do.  They could be really bad or really good.  Or just weird, it doesn’t matter.  Then I ask you, and we take turns.  I’ll start.”

 

Chat’s eyes were the size of dinner plates underneath his mask as Ladybug gestured for the two to sit down.  He followed her move, and they each slid down the rail’s edge to sit together in the close proximity of the roof’s corner.  Ladybug could feel her heart’s speed quicken as she heard his breath in their small quarters, but she calmed immediately and reminded herself once more that there was no pressure.  This was Chat.

 

This  _ was  _ Chat.  Chat in his leather suit, with his mop of messy blonde locks and his smooth mask.  Chat, with his wide, sassy smirk that never failed to make her brain whir and her own face brighten.  Chat, with the most glistening, iridescent, green eyes she had ever seen that struck her speechless when fixed on her, sharp and piercing.

 

_ Well, who does that sound like? _

 

But Adrien was different.  With Adrien’s gaze came focus, innocence, and less obtainability.  These were too outrageously different boys and she didn’t want to think about her classmate right now.  She was caught in the moment, accompanied by Chat Noir.  Her  _ Chaton. _

 

“Would you rather… fight an akumatized Joan of Arc or the entire 5 Seconds of Summer band akumatized?”

 

Caught off guard, Chat let out a stuttery little laugh before looking at her incredulously, his expression amused and confused.

 

“I see we’re beginning with weird,” he chuckled, before bumping her with his leg, then folding it back across his other, “Oh Bugaboo, I never know what to expect from you.  And I adore it.  I would absolutely pick Joan of Arc.”

 

Ladybug laughed, humor lighting her eyes and intrigue set in her gaze. 

 

“Why?  You have to tell me why.”

 

“Well,” he began, “I would definitely not want an entire boy band of singers with ultra music powers.  Can you imagine the earache?  Jagged Stone was hard enough on his own, and I can’t imagine  _ four  _ victims all at once”

 

“All right, Ladybug replied, “Fair enough.  Now it’s your turn.”

 

Chat thought for a several seconds before his eyes crinkled and his smirk returned.  His mischievous look illuminated his features once more and he looked at her cheekily before asking his question.

 

“Would you rather… battle akumas for a month in a skirt--” Ladybug groaned and shot him a grimace. “--or have to fight alongside me for a month, but I’m shirtless?”

 

Well there was a toughie.  She watched Chat as he playfully grinned, already irritated at the change of pace.  He looked incredibly pleased with himself, but Ladybug knew what to say.  Especially since it was truthful.

 

“Definitely the skirt.  Although I might have to be worried about you looking when you shouldn’t.”  Chat’s face went straight again, and she released the trap, “Oh wait, you already do that.”

 

His cheeks went tomato red and he scrunched up his nose in embarrassment-- _ goddamn, he looks so cute like that though, that little shit _ \--but she simply continued as if he weren’t having a minor panic attack beside her.  

 

“Besides, I prefer the leather suit.”  _ Oh shit did I just say that. Keep talking!  _ “Anyways… would you rather only age from the neck up or the neck down?”

 

Chat’s face lost a portion of its flush and he pondered only momentarily before answering with sureness, “For sure the neck up.  I might look old, but I’d still have a kick-ass body, and that way I could still continue to swing around the city with you.  Assuming you’re still chugging along.”  He nudged her snarkily, and she shoved him with her shoulder, enjoying his goofiness.

 

“I’d have to agree,” she responded, “We’d be super old-looking, but still have crazy strong superhero bodies.  No one would know what to think; we’d be invincible.”

 

Chat fiddled with her pigtail, twirling a curled strand in two fingers. “I’d love to be invincible with you.”  She watched him play with her hair with affection, and a wave of contentment ran through her.  She placed her own finger on his wrist and wished against her own mind that she could feel the pulse of his skin, the beat of his flesh.

 

“Your turn.”

 

He hesitated before replying, his thoughts clearly running quickly but his amusement still present.  He appeared playful once more as he gave his own question.

 

“Would you rather… kiss me or a model?”

 

She was stunned momentarily before once again catching her cool, but Ladybug could already feel her palms begin to sweat underneath the skin of her suit.  She pondered how exactly to respond to Chat’s turn, given that she wasn’t sure she knew the answer herself.  She decided to go with her gut.

 

“Depends on the model,” she said as smoothly as she could manage, “But who says I can’t kiss both?”

 

Chat’s eyes were saucers again, and Ladybug rushed into her next question before he could respond, the smile lit upon his face nearly glowing in the dark of the quiet evening.  She had to think for only seconds before she was ready to give it, but the depth behind her words hadn’t truly risen until they left her mouth.

 

“Would you rather… meet me in person without ever finding out it was me,” she started, “or never meet me at all?”

 

The words wiped the smirk clean off of Chat’s face as he registered the two options, each dauntingly realistic and impossible to imagine.  She understood the words seconds after they had spilled from her lips, and she wondered now what he would say, which he could possibly choose.  Ladybug felt his gentle fingers twist her pigtail once more.

 

“I’d meet you in person,” he decided after several moments, “I would absolutely meet you in person.”

 

She hesitated before responding, “Why?”

 

The look he gave her before completing his answer was the same look she had seen over and over again, in battle, in meeting, at patrols, and in her thoughts.  His eyes were striking as they scoured her face for the slightest hint of emotion, but she was rendered motionless and was unable to give him any sense of her confusing, knotted feelings. The intensity of his stare never decreased as he uttered his reply, clear and sure.

 

“Because I’d know it was you,” he said softly, “Even if I didn’t at first, I’d find out eventually.  I’d find you.”

 

~~~

 

With the following morning came the aftereffects of an incredibly sleepless night.  It also came with the incredible craving for coffee.  Adrien flopped out of bed, yanked on the closest articles of clothing he could find, and stumbled down the stairs of the Agreste mansion to the nearest chair.  He knew Nathalie wouldn’t approve of the triple shot he desperately needed to get through that morning, so he quickly grabbed a banana and his jacket before calling out to his father’s assistant.

 

“Goodbye, Nathalie--I’m leaving early to go ask my teacher a few questions about the upcoming quiz.”

 

She scrutinized Adrien for a moment before putting on an understanding face, “All right, Adrien.  I’ll see you when you return home this afternoon.”  She looked back to the face of her computer and her nails began clicking against the keyboard once more.

 

Adrien pulled his jacket partially on before opening the front door and stepping outside.  The wind rustled against his hair and he wrestled with the sleeve until he finally dragged his arm through, his mind muddled. He felt his blonde waves with his hand and tried to pat them down, but it was clear the mess was irretrievably wild.  He chuckled at its resemblance to the sly black cat from the previous night, then felt his cheeks redden immediately when he remembered the lack of power he truly held in that evening.  He recalled their silly conversations and their flirty questions--well,  _ his  _ flirty questions--and attempted to relive in his mind the moment she had grazed his wrist.  When he had been transfixed by the curls of her hair, she had just briefly placed her own finger upon his wrist, sending chills throughout his entire body.  It was as if she’d been attempting to feel his heartbeat through a single touch, and he was glad she couldn’t, since it had instantaneously quadrupled in speed.  It had been late when they’d finally sprung away from one another, realizing the time had passed far more quickly than they had expected, preoccupied with playing their intriguing game.  He blinked abruptly before dozing off, despite his sharp memories.  He definitely needed a cup of coffee.

 

Adrien walked for several minutes along the cobblestone streets until he turned down the road he usually took on the path to his school building.  Eager to feel alive and awake, he took a minor detour and stepped into the coffee shop nearest to the school.  Upon entry, Adrien expected to find a long line of early birds ready to begin their day caffeinated, but he was both surprised and pleased to instead find Marinette Dupain-Cheng standing at the front of a rather short line looking just as exhausted as he imagined he was.  His next expression was amused.

 

“Hey Marinette!”

 

She turned, “Adrien--hi!  I mean, good morning!”

 

“Good morning,” he replied, then chuckled, “Looks like we both needed a little bit of kick to get us through class?”

 

“Yeah, for sure,” she agreed, then glanced him over quickly, “Man, I thought I looked like trash this morning, but I think you’re trying to one-up me.  You looked wrecked.”

 

“First of all, how dare you,” Adrien joked, sending her a playful bump with his elbow and a wink, “Secondly, I must say that we both look  _ dashingly  _ trashy this fine Tuesday, but I refuse to accept defeat.  I’ve been trained to keep a moderately attractive face at all times, and while I won’t say you look worse, I hardly doubt you could handle any amount of Adrien Agreste magic once this caffeine hits me.”

 

“Is that a challenge, pretty boy?” Marinette smirked, apparently already sharp enough to bring on the fire.  She then tossed a hand through his mussed-up hair and laughed again, “I’ll take my chances.  You seem to be feeling cocky, but I can assure you that no amount of coffee can fix that  _ absolute  _ mess of hair you’re flaunting.  Honestly, were there birds sleeping on your head last night?”

 

Adrien’s smile widened at her banter.  He loved the playful back-and-forth pattern their conversations went through, their friendship always bright and unexpectedly snarky now.  Her comfort level with him so much higher, and he was happy he got to enjoy this Marinette, the confident, sassy, clever, and cute Marinette that --

_ Did he say cute? _  He meant… funny.  Yeah, funny--of course she was funny, that was all.

 

“Don’t you think I would have caught any birds that were in my hair?” he retorted, “I mean, while I pretend to be a put-together, dreamy supermodel, you know underneath I’m actually a vicious gamer.  I get those reflexes from my real life,  _ as well  _ as the games.”

 

“Oh, you do now?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Well, I’m finding this pretty hard to believe, Adrien.  I’ve gamed with you and you were  _ cake  _ to beat.  I whooped your ass in ten minutes, tops.”

 

“No way, it was fifteen at least!”

 

Marinette laughed before answering with a small punch to his arm. “Well, I’m assuming your skills in the real world are far worse than the powers you have as a superhero on a screen and that almost makes me worried for your safety.  Without the Gorilla, I might have to step in to be your bodyguard and defend since I’m clearly the real threat here.  And I’m sorry, but you  _ definitely  _ look far too wiped to stand a single punch.  Me?  I could go all day.”  With those words, she winked at Adrien once more and turned to the counter for her turn to order.  Adrien surrendered, rich defeat in his smirk as he acknowledged that Marinette had won fair and square, her gaming skills and constantly bright blue eyes too bluntly invigorating to count as any type of loss.  

 

“Hi, I’ll have a tall, double shot, nonfat, toffeenut latte, please.  Thank you--”

 

Adrien slid around Marinette as she finished ordering, sidling up next to her right and quickly spitting out his own coffee drink.

 

“...And I’ll please have a grande, triple shot americano with a splash of nonfat, thank you. One order.”  Adrien spoke again before Marinette could begin sputtering a counter, “My treat, you’re the winner.”

 

She grumbled but eventually stepped away from the register and to the opposite end of the long table while Adrien swiped his debit card.  He was happy to pay for her drink, the gentleman he was and the morning boost of laughter already a win in his book.  He tucked his wallet back into his back pocket and strode over to Marinette while they waited for their drinks.

 

“Thanks for the coffee, Agreste.  Now I kind of feel bad for pestering you.  Especially since you’re in need a triple shot too, damn.  I can’t imagine how tired you are or how eventually hyper you need to be.”

 

“Oh, I can hold my caffeine, I promise,” Adrien responded, “It’s the shirley temples that really get to me.” Marinette laughed as he continued, “And yeah, it’s definitely tired.  I just… had a pretty sleepless night.  Truthfully, I wouldn’t be surprised if you did find a bird tangled in my hair--I had a lot to do, even if I totally could have used my lightning fast reflexes.”

 

The coffees came out then, and Marinette and Adrien picked up their drinks, bringing them to the additional counter.  Marinette lifted her lid to shake in a packet of sugar, while Adrien sat his elbow down upon the table’s edge, stirring his strong liquid with two mini straws.  He watched as Marinette shook her head slightly, her retaliation already upon her lips.

 

“Well, Adrien, you might have the reflexes, but I have to say I just can’t quite imagine seeing you have the claws for that type of feat.”

 

_ If only she knew.  _

 

“Who ever said I don’t have claws?”

 

Marinette looked at him pointedly.

 

“I’ve seen  _ claws _ , pretty boy.  For some reason, I’m having trouble even imagining you catching a bug.”

 

_ Oh, this was rich.   _

 

If Marinette had seen the look on Ladybug’s face only hours ago when he asked who she would rather kiss, surely she wouldn’t underestimate his powers of seduction.  However, he had fallen pretty quickly the previous night too… And it wasn’t as if he was trying to seduce Marinette!  Those were never his intentions.  She was kind and snarky and determined and adorable-- _ shit not again-- _ but his sights were obviously set somewhere else, somewhere up on the rooftops tumbling in the wind.  With everything suddenly going so smoothly with his Lady, he didn’t dare set sights upon any other girls for even a moment.  Even if her eyes were as big and blue as morning sky and her freckles appeared sprinkled upon her cheeks like glitter when the sun shone on them.  Even if she totally had a thing for his leather-clad alter ego.

 

Everything was on track.  Everything was going perfectly.  Every little touch and whisper and giggle last night had been incredible, the rush Adrien felt with Ladybug far too familiar and far too irrevocable to deny.  He  _ loved  _ his partner, her ebony locks and her magical laugh, the determined set of her jaw when she knew  a civilian needed saving.  She was so  _ good.   _ It seemed as if she was the embodiment of his dream girl, a person who, rather than simply striving to help others, could  _ physically  _ save the day.  But he didn’t admire her because she simply could; he admired her because she did.  To make the choice to greet the task with open arms was not a simple decision, but absolutely one he could never regret.  Adrien adored the feeling of reality--that he was making a true contribution to the city.  He relished not in the glory, but in the reaction.  In the aftermath.  In the peace that remained when the dust settled, the same peace that left them without much superhero work to accomplish the night before.

 

Marinette had her own way of saving people.  She used words, her mind, and her voice to make her benevolent donation.  Adrien was constantly reminded of these qualities and repeatedly watched her save the day simply within the classroom day after day.  As they walked briskly out the door of the coffee shop, Adrien found himself with jumbled, disoriented thoughts and very confused heartstrings, playing two different melodies as one paced alongside him in the direction of the school building and the other strove to leap into the crisp sky.  He toiled with the idea of staying on the ground, but then Adrien recalled the constellations that peppered the blanket of night, millions of minute polka dots both fixed in place and spiraling through the air with purpose.

 

“Trust me.  I can catch a bug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! It might be a little longer before chapter 3, but get ready for some more rooftop games soon ;) Please leave comments and/or ideas--I have an idea of how long this fic will be (and what games they play) but I'm open to stretching it out depending on your requests :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I love feedback and ideas so feel free to leave comments :) Updates should be pretty regular so you can all keep your sin levels situated


End file.
